Odds Are In No One's Favor
by MichaelaZacharias
Summary: The 98th Hunger Games, Joanna's brother is picked to fight as tribute of her District. She cannot bare the idea of losing her brother and wants to help him in the Capitol. Help comes from an unexpected corner. Will it be any good?  HungerGamesNotMine
1. Prologue: Reaping Day

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I do not own 'The Hunger Games', I just liked the story.

**SHORT SUMMARY:** When Joanna's brother (Levy) is picked as a tribute for the 98th Hunger Games, she only wants to be close to him to help him. Yet, her father does not want to lose her. Help comes from quiet an unexpected corner. But can she be of any help for her brother?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Reaping Day<strong>

Joanna Stormfury climbed out her bed and looked out the window. The sun was slowly rising and the morning fog was still covering the town. It was way to early! Joanna sighed and looked at the town she had been living in her entire live. It was a pretty town, not that big. Since she lived in District 7, all the houses were not only made of wood, but were also beautifully decorated with wood. There had been some true artist in this town. But Joanna could not enjoy the craftsmanship, for today was the worst day of the year: reaping day. Even at the age of 17, it was the worst thing she could ever think of happening to her. She had spent the last days praying that neither she or her brother would be chosen to fight.  
>Four hours later the Stormfury family was ready. Father Jaden looked at his children. They all had red-brown curls, like their late mother. His three sons Flynn, Robb and Levy looked more like him, now they got older. But his youngest child and only daughter, Joanna, looked just like her mother. Only Joanna and Levy could be chosen to fight. The last time they would have to worry about Levy and next year would be the last time to worry for Joanna. If they would both make it through this year. So far, they had been lucky all four.<br>'Alright,' Jaden sighed as he stroked his grey beard and looked at his children, all dressed in taupe. He was nervous and so were they.

Half an hour later, Joanna walked through the crowd. She was searching for her best friend Rain, a pretty black girl with bright eyes. Just like Joanna, Rain was 17 and each year they would stand together hold each other's hand – and be save. Finally Joanna found Rain and immediately they grabbed each other's hand. The man on the stage said some words after the video. Joanna always wondered why people from the Capitol wore so much make-up on their face and dressed up so weird. Well not, all people from the Capitol. Joanna looked over her shoulder and found her brothers and him – Deletrius Seperentoria. His family originally came from the capitol, and he moved back and forth between the district and the capitol. But he never wore make-up or weird clothes, at least Joanna had never seen it. Just like her oldest brother Flynn, Deletrius was 26 and he had always been a very good friend of the family. Deletrius turned his head and smiled to her. Joanna smiled back and quickly turned her head back.  
>'Of the ladies,' the green haired man on the stage said as he grabbed a piece of paper. Rain and Joanna clinched each other's hands until their fingers turned white. Their breath quickened and no-one made a sound.<br>'Danee Sawir!' Joanna had no idea who she was, but she thanked the gods she and Rain were safe for one year more. Rain exhaled slowly and raised her eyebrows. A small girl, with long straight black hair walked on the stage, Joanna guessed her around the age of 13. The man congratulated her, but Danee looked like she could cry any moment.  
>'And of the man,' the man grabbed another piece of paper as the district held its breath, 'Levy Stormfury!'<br>Joanna felt her heart go cold as the sound around her faded and she only saw her brother step on the stage with his head held high. Arms were lifted and the tributes left.

'Anna!' Joanna blinked with her eyes, Rain and Deletrius stood next to her, 'Come on, girl, your brothers and your father are waiting.'  
>'For what?' she asked Rain.<br>'To say goodbye,' Deletrius replied.  
>'More like a farewell.'<p> 


	2. Chapter 01: River Decision

**Chapter 01: River Decision **

As soon as the door opened Joanna ran into the room. Levy turned around and caught his little sister in his arms. Flynn , Robb and their father followed. Joanna kissed her brother a few times on the cheek than backed off. Flynn and Robb both hugged their brother. But only their father spoke. Jaden laid his hands on Levy's shoulders and looked straight in his eyes.  
>'Remember, my son,' he said with his deep serious voice and tears in his eyes, 'No matter how this game may end, we will always be proud of you.'<br>'Thank you, pops,' Levy said ans hugged his father.  
>'Time's up,' the guard said. Quickly Joanna pressed one last kiss on het brothers cheek before she was almost pushed out of the room.<br>'Untill we meet again!' Levy said. Then the door closed and the family was left behind in the cold and empty hallway, without fheir brother and son. Jaden took the hand of his daughter and kissed it.  
>'Let's go home,' Flynn said. They nodded in silence and walked to their house.<p>

_Knock. Knock. _Without waiting for an answer, the door opened and Deletrius walked into the living room. Joanna sat by the fire herself and only looked up. Her eyes were red and her cheeks red. She could see the pity in his dark blue eyes. He sighed and within four of his long steps he had reached her. He wrapped his arms around her. Joanna pressed her face against his muscled body as she started crying - again. After a moment Deletrius backed off. Joanna dried her face with her sleeves as he ran his hand through his short brown hair.  
>'Where are your brothers and your father?' he asked friendly, as he sat down opposite of her before the fireplace.<br>'They went to get some more wood for the fire,' she replied and deeply inhaled.  
>'Are you alright?' he asked frowning.<br>'Yes,' she said, but immediately another flood of tears rushed over her cheeks. Deletrius gently took her hands and let her cry. When Joanna had calmed down a bit again, she looked at Deletrius.  
>'He's a dead man, isn't he?'<br>'Don't say that, An,' Deletrius immediately said, 'He is a smart man and good with people.'  
>'But he is not a killer, and you need to be a murderer, a brutal killing machine, to win this barbaric game!' when she realized what she had said, she looked away, 'I'm sorry.'<br>'That's alright,' Deletrius said with a smile. Many, many years ago his father had been the victor of the Hunger Games, just like his father before him. It was not luck, but the wealth and fortune of the aristocratic family, which had kept Deletrius and his siblings safe from the game.  
>'I just wish I could do something. Something to help him, to be close to him,' Joanna continued, then suddenly realized something, 'You-you're going to the Capitol, aren't you?'<br>'I-I'm thinking about it,' Deletrius replied hesitating.  
>'You must,' Joanna immediately said and leaned forward, 'You have to help Levy.'<br>'I will,' he promised, 'I'll try to do everything I can.'  
>'Take me with you!' she said while she exhaled.<br>'Take you where?' Joanna immediately let go of Deletrius's hand when her fathers voice entered the room. Deletrius coughed and backed off too. Jaden walked closer into the room, followed by his two sons.  
>'Take you where, Joanna?' he said it with his deep voice, demanding an answer. Both Flynn and Robb laid down the wood as soft as they could.<br>'The Capitol,' Joanna said with a small voice. Her father hated the Capitol most of all things in the world.  
>'No,' her father replied short and turned towards the stairs.<br>'But father-' Joanna jumped up, but immediately zipped her mouth when she saw the look on her fathers face.  
>'Discussion closed,' he said slow and clear. Joanna lowered her head.<br>'Yes, sir,' she murmured. Jaden walked up the stairs, leaving the others in silence.  
>'I should go,' Deletrius said, he stood up and walked to the door, 'Hang in there, alright?'<br>'I'll see you tomorrow,' Flynn said.

'You said what!' Rain burst into laughter when Joanna told her request to Deletrius.  
>'What? I friendly asked him!' Joanna replied, which only made Rain laugh even louder. They sat by the river where they always sat. Their shoes laid behind them and both their feet were in the water. If it had not been such a horrible day, it would have been pretty; the sun was shining, crickets were chirping and there were no other 'disturbing' sound.<br>'Friendly asked him,' Rain repeated with her usual sarcastic tone, 'Right.'  
>'What?'<br>'O please!' Rain rolled with her eyes and smiled, 'I know you have a huge crush on mister Capitol.'  
>'Shut it, Rain!' Joanna said and immediately looked around.<br>'Don't worry, it's not like you have any competition,' Rain said with a wink, 'I mean; don't worry, my dear, it's not like anyone heard up.'  
>'Wow, thank you so much, I'm not worried at all right now!' Joanna sighed, 'And thank you, for giving me so confident in myself.'<br>'I didn't mean it like that, silly,' Rain said as she gave Joanna a little push, 'I just mean, well, Deletrius isn't the most loved man in the world.'  
>'More like his family,' Joanna threw a small stone in the water.<br>'True, yet he is the one living here.'  
>'True.'<br>'But, I don't him, so I can't judge.'  
>'What you mean is, you <em>shouldn't<em> judge, but you actually _do_,' Joanna winked. Rain just raised her shoulders.  
>'Should not or do, what's the difference.'<br>'Still, I don't see why I couldn't go to the Capitol,' Joanna said with a sigh.  
>'Joan, listen to what you're saying. Going to the Capitol?'<br>'Why not?'  
>'We don't belong there, we belong here – in our District.'<br>'Rain, I have to go.'  
>'Why?' Rain could slowly feel the tension rising, but she truly did not understand why Joanna wanted to go to the Capitol.<br>'To help Levy!'  
>'How? I know the mean it well, but how are you ever able to help him?'<br>'I-I could collect sponsors. I could make people sponsor him. I could… I could take his body home,' Joanna sighed and looked over the water.  
>'Hey, don't think like that,' Rain said and took Joanna's hand, 'No one can predict the Hunger Games.'<br>'But you can help the tributes, even with just small things.'  
>'What did your father say?'<br>'What do you think he said?' Joanna answered with a smile, 'My mom would have let me. She always wanted to leave this district. Do something against the Hunger Games.'  
>'You know I loved your mom too, but she's gone, Joan.'<br>'I know,' Joanna's mother, Joanna, had always dreamed of adventures, leaving the district, stop the Hunger Games – but never did any of it. She married Jaden and became a mother, but her dreams staid alive. Yet, Joan was not made for such a live and eventually jumped before the train which lead the tributes to the Capitol.  
>'Joanna,' Rain looked in her friends eyes, 'I can imagine it's very difficult that your brother is a tribute, but you have to think about yourself.'<br>'So what? I can grow up, marry someone – and end up like my mother? That's not going to happen to me, Rain.'  
>'Joan, please,' Rain tried, but she could see the determination of her friend, 'Just, please think about it.'<br>'I will,' Joanna said.  
>'Still, how will you leave?'<br>'What do you mean?'  
>'Well, you're dad won't bring you,' Rain said, 'I assume.'<br>'No, I don't think he would,' Joanna laughed, 'I – I don't know.'  
>'Are you hoping for some help?'<br>'Stop it.'  
>'Some pretty, aristocratic help?'<br>'Stop it, Rain!' Joanna looked fiercely at her friend, 'It's not like it's ever going to happen! In the end he will marry some girl from the Capitol and I will marry some hardworking man from our District – end of story.'  
>'Who knows, perhaps he'll even win!'<br>'I'll pray for it, but I don't trust it to happen.'

In the middle of the night Joanna sat straight up in bed. She was covered in sweat and panting like crazy. Tears rolled over her cheeks as she recalled her dream. Levy was covered in blood, whispering her name. He had laid right there, before their house. Reaching his hand towards her, asking for help. But she just watched from inside her house, doing nothing. Then he died. He died because she did not do a thing. She could have saved him. She could have stopped his agony – no, she could have prevented his agony.  
>'It's just a dream,' she whispered to herself as she laid down again. But the image of his scared eyes, his body covered in blood, his broken lips whispering her name, they would not leave her mind.<br>'Just a dream,' she whispered again, but she felt like she was lying to herself. He was her brother, she could not do nothing. For some reason she was certain he would die, but she did not want him to die without her trying to help him.  
>'Just a dream,' she said for the last time. But with the tear rolling down her cheek, she fell asleep with the same dream.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own The Hunger Games<strong>

_Please let me know what you think of it !_


	3. Chapter 02: Siblings

**Chapter 02: Siblings**

Joanna opened her eyes. Not that she had been sleeping. She had barely slept last night, and when she indeed was sleeping, she was having the most horrible dream. Levy, covered in blood, reaching out his hand, whispering her name. Joanna exhaled and blinked her eyes for a few time, trying to erase the images from her mind. Yet, she whispering of her name still echoed through her mind. As she pulled herself out of her bed, she could hear the sound of the big screen in the distance. Joanna stretched herself and prepared for the day. Only now she noticed how quiet it was in her home.  
>After Joanna had put on her once very blue dress and her boots, she walked to the river and followed it. If you would follow, running through the forest, you would find several sources where you could find fresh and healthy water. Though it was not officially forbidden to enter the forest, the peacekeepers would always escort you out of the forest whenever they would see you. Sometimes they would even bring you home and give you a firm warning. The best thing you could do then was to nod your head and tell them you would never do it again. The best thing you could do to begin with, was not getting caught. Joanna had been caught several times, even more when she was younger. Her brothers often went into the forest, to hunt or get water, and Joanna always wanted to join them. But she was not that fast and as skilled as her brothers, which lead to the fact that she was brought home by the peacekeepers several times. The last few months she had not been caught, and Joanna was not planning to get caught today either. She was happy that she finally had some time for herself. Completely alone, without the chance of someone bursting into her room.<p>

Blue sky. Clouds slowly passing by, between the opening the green roof. Birds softly singing to each other. The soft wind blowing between the trees. Joanna laid on her back and looked into nowhere. Half asleep she enjoyed the nature around her. Slowly she inhaled the fresh air, as she felt the fresh mountain water flowing passed her feet. Flynn had once said that this river lead straight to the Capitol. Perhaps Levy was near the river in the Capitol now. Levy, even the thought of him made her lips shake and her eyes filled with tears. Perhaps she was indeed overreacting. The Hunger Games had not begun officially. Their first had to be the interview and the chariot ride and all the preparations and stuff. But still, somehow she just knew Levy would not survive. Not that she wanted him to die, but she knew him – he would not last very long.  
>Slowly a tear crawled down her cheek. Joanna sighed and wiped it away. It would have been too good to be true after all: having four children and not one being a tribute for the Hunger Games. It almost seemed impossible.<br>'Hey you-' immediately Joanna sat up straight and pulled her legs out of the water. When she saw Robb standing by a tree with his arms crossed, she exhaled – thank heavens, she had not been caught. Joanna and Robb looked most like each other. Both had more red in their hair than brown, and both had brown eyes with a bit of orange in it. Flynn and Levy both had more brown in their hair and plain brown eyes.  
>'-are you ever coming home?' he was smiling because of the shock on her face.<br>'Seriously, don't ever do that to me again – like ever!' Joanna said, catching her breath.  
>'Just come home,' Robb smiled.<br>'Could you give me a hand?' Joanna asked, as she started lifting up the bottles filled with fresh water.  
>'Sure,' Robb said and took some of the bottles.<p>

Rolling her eyes and trying not to laugh, Joanna walked into her home, while Robb followed her with the other bottles as he still made the sounds of a cat. With a deep and exaggerated sigh Joanna opened the door to the kitchen. Immediately Flynn, the oldest brother, straightened his back and stopped leaning against the stove. Joanna noticed his tense look, yet she also noticed the person by the table. Deletrius and he too looked tense.  
>'What's going on?' she said, glancing over her shoulder as Robb quickly closed the door, 'What did I do?'<br>'Sit down, Joan,' Flynn said calm and mature. Joanna swallowed and sat down. Her brothers sat down after her, Deletrius did not move a bit.  
>'Robb,' Flynn said with a low voice, 'will you watch the back door?'<br>'Why? What's going on, Flynn?' Joanna said as Robb stood up and walked to the back door. Nonchalant he leaned against the wall, so he could both stop the door and look out the window. With big eyes Joanna looked at her oldest brother, sometimes he could be so grownup and scary.  
>'We've been taking,' Flynn said.<br>'About what?' Joanna tried to remember doing something which could make her brothers act like this – but could not think of anything.  
>'You're right.'<br>'About what?'  
>'Your plan,' Robb said.<br>'My what?' and they always said women were vague!  
>'Your idea,' Flynn paused and took her hand, 'of going to the Capitol.'<br>'To help Levy,' Robb added, as if she did not already understand that!  
>'You-you want to go?' Joanna said soft, as if she was afraid someone would hear her. Flynn cleared his throat and frowned.<br>'Levy is a good man, he has a good heart and a good pair of brains,' he said, Joanna took his other hand, 'But he is no killer.'  
>'I know,' Joanna whispered. Her brother was a hero, in saving kittens and telling stories.<br>'He can use all the help we can give him,' Flynn said.  
>'And with 'we', we actually mean you doing it for us,' Robb said with a small smile.<br>'Sponsors can make a huge different,' Flynn said.  
>'Can,' Joanna repeated, 'but even that has to be left to the odds.'<br>'You you can always try,' Flynn assured her, 'And at this moment you are the best shot he has.'  
>'What about father?' Joanna asked and looked Flynn straight in his eyes. Flynn shook his head.<br>'He doesn't know,' Flynn said and straightened his back.  
>'He wouldn't approve anyway,' Robb said.<br>'True,' Joanna said and sighed, 'It would be like running away.'  
>'No it wouldn't,' it was the first time Deletrius said something, 'It's doing the best you can for your brother, only without your fathers support.'<br>'Deletrius will take you to the Capitol and get you everywhere,' Flynn said.  
>'Isn't that-' Joanna began, but Flynn interrupted her.<br>'Illegal? They cheat and so do we,' he said firm. Could it be that simple?  
>'As long as you're with him, you're safe,' Robb assured her. Joanna thought for a moment.<br>'He's coming,' Robb suddenly said, 'Father's coming!'  
>'What will it be, Joan?' Flynn asked.<br>'I'm leaving in three hours,' Deletrius said. Thanks for the pressure, Joanna thought.  
>'I'll do it,' she said.<br>'Good,' Flynn said with a smile and kissed her hands.  
>'Almost here!' Robb said.<br>'Go pack your bags,' Flynn said, 'We'll see you in three hours.'

After she had quickly packed her bags, Joanna immediately ran to the main square where the big screen was. She searched and searched and finally found Rain. Joanna dragged her friend by her sleeve to the side of the square where they could talk.  
>'What the hell, Joan!' Rain hissed.<br>'I'm leaving!' Joanna whispered.  
>'This is my good jacket,' Rain said with a sigh.<br>'Rain, I'm leaving,' Joanna said again. Rain looked up and their eyes found each other.  
>'You're what?'<br>'I'm leaving, Deletrius is taking me to the Capitol.'  
>'For real?'<br>'I'm leaving in like three hours,' Joanna was still panting.  
>'You're leaving,' Rain said soft, trying to take it in, 'Can you ever come back?'<br>'I- I don't know,' Joanna had not yet thought of that.  
>'You do realize that not everyone will welcome you back, if you leave now!'<br>'I know,' Joanna said.  
>'How come your father suddenly agreed?' Joanna looked with guilty eyes at her friend.<br>'He didn't,' she confessed.  
>'He didn't?' Rain hissed.<br>'He doesn't know,' Joanna whispered.  
>'He doesn't know?'<br>'Are you going to keep repeating me?'  
>'Shit, Joan,' Rain cursed, 'Do you know what that means?'<br>'I know,' that she did fully know, her father would not accept her anymore. There was no way back after this.  
>'What do you intend to do?'<br>'Try to get as much sponsors for Levy as I can,' Joanna said as she looked around. No one had noticed them, yet.  
>'And after that?'<br>'After that…' Joanna had not thought of that, 'I don't know.'  
>'Will you stay in the Capitol or come back?'<br>'I- I don't know,' Joanna said again, 'If he dies, I'll bring his body home.'  
>'And if he wins?'<br>'I'll try to come home with him,' Joanna said. She had not thought about that possibility, or even about anything after the Hunger Games.  
>'Don't throw all this away,' Rain whispered, pinching Joanna's hands, 'Your live here, your friends, your family.'<br>'I –I'll think about it,' Joanna said.  
>'No, you won't,' Rain sighed, 'You've already made up your mind, haven't you?'<br>'I have,' Joanna admitted after a moment.  
>'In that case,' Rain hugged her friend and whispered in her ear, 'May the odds be <em>ever <em>in our favor.'  
>'And in yours,' Joanna whispered back. The two friends looked at each other. Was this a goodbye, or a farewell? After all these years.<br>'I'll never forget you,' Joanna promised.  
>'And I'll always remember you,' Rain said with a smile.<br>'Goodbye,' Joanna said.  
>'Good luck,' Rain smiled. Finally they let go of each other's hand. Joanna walked away and kept walking, without looking back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own The Hunger Games<strong>

_Let me know what you think of it !_


End file.
